Implantable medical devices (IMDs) typically include a connector enclosure assembly that is mounted onto a sealed enclosure. The connector enclosure assembly receives a proximal end of a medical lead and provides electrical connectivity between electrical circuitry of the medical device within the enclosure and the conductors of the medical lead. The connector enclosure assembly may provide a manner of securing the medical lead in position while also providing isolation of the electrical connections from external conditions such as body fluids.
It is desirable for medical devices to become smaller and less obtrusive. This is particularly true for implantable medical devices where a small device allows for a smaller subcutaneous pocket to be formed in the patient. However, a smaller size presents design challenges, particularly in relation to the connector enclosure assembly, where a particular number of electrical contacts may be present. Furthermore, the medical lead is typically implanted so that there is an excess amount of the lead present in proximity to the medical device, and orienting the excess lead as it exits the medical device while maintaining the relatively small pocket is additionally challenging.